narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Keitashi
Keitashi is a special jounin of the Hidden Mist Village and the personal messenger of the Mizukage, despite being 17-18 years old. He is a part of the Yuki Clan and the chilhood friend of Miuka Hogosha. Background Keitashi is the only child of Kina Minamoto and Seichin Yuki. They lived in the Hidden Mist village. His father, Seichin, was a member of the Yuki clan, which Keitashi inherited, to Seichin's dismay. Because of this, their family was always in hiding. His mother, kina, did not mind their prowess and they lived peacefully. His father died sometime when keitashi was 7 years old. Seichin was turned over by his friend, now a traitor. He was then killed, leaving his family behind. Keitashi and his mother suffered. Didin't want to see his mother in vain, Keitashi decided to hunt down the traitor. He started to train his ability, and decided that he will become a ninja, although his mother did not want to. Unluckily, a teacher from the kiri academy was able to see keitashi's potential of being a shinobi, and persuaded him to enroll. During his academy years, keitashi was considered one of the strongest in his class, mastering the Hiding in the Mist techinique which earned him the tile, "Cold Mist" . He was also able to make a few friends, especially Shikame Natsa, and considered her his closest friend. A few days before graduation, he found out about the last test of the academy, wanting not to kill his classmates, he secretly fled. It was revealed that he tried to persuade his other classmates, especially Shikame, but sadly did not believed him, for Shikame wanted to graduate and become a ninja herself. He and his mother fled their little home and moved to the edge of a forest, not wanting to be seen again. Later on, he learned about the fate of his classmates, and cried. He continued training in the woods, and his family was never heard of. There was a time when he was caught when he was hunting, and unluckily, was able to kill his captors who tried to kill him. Their deaths shocked him and that was when his eyes saw the truth about the world he lived in, although was able to overcome the trauma because of his mother. keitashi met little Miuka when he helped her escape the captors who were chasing her while he was hunting. Miuka made him her friend, since she was lonely at that time, despite being two years older than her. She bore a resemblance to Shikara, and it is believed that this was the purpose why he accepted her. When he heard that the Yabishi clan fell, he rushed to see if Miuka was alright, and was relieved when he heard that she was alright, with her brother, although was sadened when he learned that she was transfered. When he learned that the kiri academy change its ways, he returned, and learned that his classmates were the last ones to experience such horrific test. He continued his studies and was able to graduate at the age of 10. It was revealed that he was able to hunt his father's traitor, and was able to avenge his death. He vowed that he will always protect his mother. Personality Keitashi is known to be quiet and very polite, even before his father's death. He likes to keep things to himself, and is able to mask his emotions, making him hard to read especially when in battle. His classmates entitled him as the "Cold Mist", not just because of his ability of ice and his ability to "hide", but also because of his cold demeanor, seen when he could not take a joke from one of his friends. He becomes realistic after his father's death, and is one of the few who understands Miuka, since they both have somewhat same pasts. It was noted that Miuka took the idea of "being cold" from him. Despite being able to kill, it is shown that he doesn't want to kill and dislikes the idea of killing, shown when he told miuka during the Team 12 arc that her eyes are not suited to kill, but rather they were suited to imprint beautiful illusions and memories. He also told her not to become a person like him. He does not want to fight, and as much as possible, avoids battle, but when taunted to fight, he displays a calm demeanor and wants to finish battles quickly. Although keitashi is easily taunted, and easily angered, and this is one of his weaknesses when in battle, which tends him to decide without thinking, and is usually the one who gets hurt at the end. Appearance Keitashi has black hair that stretches up to his nape. His hair is spiky and uneven, which tends to stick out in every direction. He is also fair skined. During the first part of the series, he wears the uniform of their team, the Dark Knights of the Hidden Mist, which is a short black cloak, with red markings. He wears a red shirt underneath it since the cloak can only be connected on the neck part of the cloak. He wears dark pants, which is covered by bandages starting from his knees upto his feet. He also wears bandages on both arms, which contains a seal for summoning endless senbons. During the second part, he wears the official uniform of the Hidden Mist Village. His bandages were in the same place, containing his seals. Abilities Keitashi is one of the talented shinobi in kirigakure in his age, that is why he was chosen to become the personal messenger of the fifth mizukage. Gifted with endless abilities, he is a quick learner and does his training very seriously. He was able to train his self in every aspect, except in genjutsu, which is his weakest aspect. His strength is not that high, but enough to punch someone out of his way. He had also learned the Hiding in the Mist technique, a special technique of kirigakure in a young age. His intelligence is also worthy of praise, since he was the only keen observer and strategy maker in his group. Taijutsu and Speed His Taijutsu skills are precise and good, its tandem with speed can make his martial arts dangerous and powerful enough to kill an individual. During his training alone in the woods, taijutsu was his focus, and because of training, his taijutsu skills were quite excellent, but his best arsenal in battle was his speed. Acupuncture He has a vast knowledge of the human body, especially the nerves, since his mother was a trained medical specialist, and because of this, he can disable his opponent by using his senbons to target a focal point in the body. He handles senbons very well and he can be deadly when he uses it, although he must be in a long distance in order to target his desired point. And he usually misses his target when he is distracted. he could also use the Hiding in the Mist technique in tandem with acupuncture, in order for his enemies to get distracted while he does his job from a long distance. Nature transformation Since Keitashi belongs to the Yuki clan, he could combine water and wind release, creating the ice release, his clan's kekkei genkai ability. He could create ice and can turn water to ice, a technique he had developed.He can also create sculptures of ice, manipulating them freely. He could also activate a jutsu in one hand, an ability of the yuki clan. Status Part I Chuunin Exams Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT